Staying Alive
by CyberGold
Summary: *HIATUS* Zombies. Chaos at every turn. In less than a day freedom, fun, and college life was over. The gang did not expect to be battling the dead. Will they stay together and fight? Or will the harsh reality of survival split them apart? Lots of Jori. Lots of action. Lots of drama. Some gore, it is a zombie story after all! I do not own Victorious.
1. Prologue: Bad Timing

**A/N: 08/04/2015** \- I am really fond of this story and wanted to fix it. I didn't like how it started out so if you are reading after the date indicated then this is the revised version. This story is a zombie story mixed with an already established Jori. They are already in a relationship when the story begins. There will be lots of action &amp; drama as well. It is also AU and slightly OOC. I changed things around drastically, mainly things regarding the plot.

**Rated T:** For minor gore and cursing

**Genre:** Horror/Comedy/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just writing for fun.

* * *

**Prologue: Bad Timing**

* * *

_**October 23rd 2016 / Day 1770 **_

It was breezy and comfortably cool. Halloween was around the corner, although since this whole thing started every day was like Halloween. The things that went bump in the night were very much real now.

Jade and Tori dashed towards the deserted Wanko's Warehouse, Jade tossed her bag over the fence carefully to make sure her flashlight didn't break. Too much noise was also something they didn't need. A fleeting grunt escaped from her as she hopped the fence. Tori had issues running, so hopping a fence was out of the question. Ever since she had injured her leg things had been difficult.

"You're gonna have to crawl Vega," Jade whispered forcefully. She pulled the fence upward to make the small hole as wide as possible. Tori slid her shotgun under &amp; squeezed herself through. The door took a while to open, but just as the first of many zombies hit the fence the door budged and they made their way in. Grabbing the chain already on the door handles they proceeded to wrap it around to keep the runners out.

"Well, it looks like we need to find another exit."

Setting her shotgun on the customer service desk, Tori gave her a weak smile and began to adjust the straps on Jade's backpack. "Yeah we should have planned this better." She pulled out a mini flashlight from her pocket.

Jade pressed a warm kiss on Tori's forehead, "I admit this was a bit hasty but we need to stock up on a few things." She shouted as she began to walk past the dust covered cash registers.

"Shhhh Jade!"

She quickly pulled out the large flashlight protruding from her backpack, "What? We are the only ones in here… I think..." she replied, scanning the empty isles with her light. Getting a weird feeling of anxiety she drew her revolver from the holster.

"Oh, big mess on Isle 5." Tori shined the flashlight on a bloated zombie staggering slowly trying to see where the noise was coming from. Its skin tone was a dark green showing that it had been turned for a while now. Its jaw was hanging by a small piece of skin, but through the damaged tissue it let out an ear-splitting groan that boomed down the pitch-black isles. Not even a second after that, there was a returning groan from a neighboring isle.

The couple waited for the sound of more famished zombies to fill the air but luckily that didn't happen. The two groans were slow and deep which meant they were bloaters or what Cat called them, "Fatties".

"Oh, Tori it's just bloaters, two of them," Jade swore, "just keep quiet and we will be fine."

"There could be more, " replied Tori. "We know the ones outsides are runners, but there could be bonies or spitters in here, or worse... stalkers..."

"Tori just... get to the sport section and grab a bat, the sound of ammo will make things 100% worse."

"What about you? Like your handgun won't make noise." Tori highlighted.

With her notorious smirk, Jade proceeded to take out a rather large switchblade. When she activated the switch, just above the carved "J &amp; V", a large blade sprung to life. Parched blood and flesh layered the once clean blade. Tori wasn't pleased, the switchblade was not good against hordes and it was risky getting too close to a zombie.

"Jade… you couldn't bring your hatchet? Or the machete? I mean come on, this is serious."

"Who are you telling?" Jade snickered, "I'll be fine, okay? Let's just go stock up on some supplies."

With a simple head nod they both went their separate ways. Tori peaked down the electronic isle, the coast was clear and she went to see if there were any batteries left. As she was stocking up on D batteries she noticed CD's scattered all over the floor beside her. Shining her light on the mess she noticed a Ginger Fox CD. She cringed when she saw it, it was the last thing her and Jade did together as a couple at RFU before the madness started.

Gazing at the CD longer, Tori couldn't believe that five years had passed. Those memories of when things were normal were so long ago. Tori wanted to graduate college with her friends and become a dance instructor. But, because of this madness, she only was able to complete one semester of college.

Senior year was hard for Tori and Jade; they started to develop feelings for each other and neither one of them knew how to go about it. Finally, Jade flat out told Tori that she wanted her and although Tori was a tad hesitant that Jade wouldn't be affectionate, Tori followed her heart. By the time freshman year at RFU started they had been dating for six months and were very much in love. Rooming together finally gave them the privacy they wanted.

When the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts they all went to Raven Fletcher University a very well-known performing art's school.

Cat moved in with her grandmother's house and was also majoring in dance. She lived with Sam Puckett and on the weekends the two ran a small babysitting business.

Robbie was the president of the Comedy Sketch Club &amp; the Ventriloquist Enthusiast Club. He stayed in an apartment off campus with Andre.

Andre was climbing the music ladder at Rakim Records and only attended RFU part-time. Although he had his place with Robbie, he would often check on his grandmother.

Beck barely attended class; the gang then and now didn't know his major at RFU. Still living in his trailer he also had a part time job at the grub truck to gawk at the female underclassmen at Hollywood Arts. During that time he had a rocky relationship with Jade &amp; Tori.

Trina graduated the year prior to them and realized that singing wasn't for her. The only reason why she got accepted into RFU was because the panel at the auditions thought her one-woman show was comedic gold, even though it was intended to be dramatic.

It was the time of their lives, each of them were perusing their own dreams while trying to maintain the tight bond they had in high school. Christmas break just started and the first semester was finally over. Tori and Jade were going to spend a week alone at Jade's father's cabin.

But that trip never happened, madness began and things got worse by the second. The population started to drop like flies only to rise up again.

Tori's train of thought was interrupted by the front doors being pummeled by the zombies outside trying to force their way in. The bangs were getting louder each passing moment and Tori knew they would be in soon. She stuffed the remaining batteries in her bag and made a run for it. She ran out of the electronics and down the toy isle, she could see a bloater on the left lazily walking towards her. She sprinted past it with all her might to reach the back of the store. Jade was already in the gun section, grabbing all the ammo she could.

"JADE! Make sure you grab all the 9 mil boxes you can."

"Have any shotgun ammo?"

"I have enough but more won't hurt."

"Were you able to go to the pharm-" The sound of the chain holding the front door closed falling and a bunch of feet stomping through the store faintly alarmed Jade. "Tori! Catch!"

"I think shopping is over Jade," Tori replied as she caught the axe Jade tossed her. Tori peered back into the dark store to hear zombies making their way towards them, knocking things down and grunting.

"Yeah, t think it's time to go," Jade added as she zipped up the duffle bag filled with ammo.

Walking swiftly Jade led the way towards the back of the ammo shop. She stopped by the exit to grab some binoculars.

"Jade! We don't have time, we have to make a run for it."

"Okay, okay! You've got to admit these might come in handy, here we will each take one."

They reached the back door only to feel dread when a zombie began to bang against it from the other side. Tori gripped her axe and Jade wasted no time pointing her revolver at the exit.

"I'll shoot, you swing."

"Come on! Open up!"

Opening the door quickly Jade was reassured when it was Robbie on the other side. His trusty hatchet was covered in the torn flesh of the undead. "Hey, easy tiger, Andre is out front, so did you guys get anything-" Jade pushed her way out the door with Tori following closely behind her. She didn't want to hear Robbie's ramblings, especially with hungry runners on their tail.

Slamming the door behind them they circled back around and breathed a bit easy when they saw the broken gate and only a few stragglers left behind. Seeing Beck flicker the lights of the truck in the distance, they ran towards him.

Nobody told them that living in post-apocalyptic Hollywood would be hell.

Before they even knew it, the gang were battling the undead.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the new and improved revised version of my story. Let me know what you think of the prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Young & Restless

**A/N:** ***REVISED*** **I hope you guys enjoy it! Your kind reviews keeps me going!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**** Young &amp; Restless**

* * *

_**December 20th, 2011 / Day 1 **_

The sun peeking through the blinds woke Jade up in the morning. She hated when that happened but with Tori's arms wrapped around her, it made Jade less grumpy. The morning was beautiful and nearly flawless that day. Most people would probably disregard it completely. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to anyone this would be the last peaceful sunrise Earth would see. Other than what was about to emerge worldwide it appeared like your typical morning. Tori and Jade were taking their time packing for their getaway.

_~Police still have no clue what provoked 72 year old retired construction worker Daniel McCoy to slaughter his family leaving one survivor 18 year old Alyson Barrett. Detectives say they found Mr. McCoy in the basement of his home smashing his belongings. He was under the influence of what police are saying may be PCP. When trying to apprehend Mr. McCoy he attacked one of the officers biting his arm. We will provide the latest updates and details in the story as it unfolds. This is Kim Lee channel 22 News.~_

"Who knew the news could be so violent?!" Jade yelled in excitement to Tori who was still in the bathroom.

"News Flash Jade the news has been and will always be violent." Tori responded as she entered the room. Jade was laying on the bed still in her PJ's with a slick grin. Tori was wearing the tightest blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Her stomach was showing and Tori's belly button ring was visible. Jade had gotten her a scissor charm and she wore it with pride.

"So another murder?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, Daniel McCoy some old guy, you know his daughter is Rachel Barrett one of the student counselors here."

"Oh god is she okay?!"

"Nah she's dead Tori, he slaughtered his entire family." Jade answered nonchalantly.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah babe, he totally killed everyone, wait his granddaughter lived." Jade laughed.

"Wow… people have been going nuts lately. Just yesterday some kid at the hospital bit my mom on the arm when she was trying to draw blood."

"Really is she alright?"

"Yeah, my dad said she has been feeling under the weather but she should recover, she sent me a pic of the bite mark." Tori reached for her phone on top of the dresser and scrolled through her pics. She gave it to Jade as she sat down beside her on the bed, "She sent it to me earlier, I think she should get herself checked out, it's a weird greenish-grey color and her arm looks discolored too."

Jade noticed Holly's once lovely skin, now pale, with her veins a royal blue and light purple. The bite mark looked swollen in addition to the weird color. "Yeah Tori, she should definitely get that looked at."

"So, Alyson survived?" Tori asked to change the subject.

"Yep, news confirmed, the only survivor was Alyson Barrett."

"Oh my gosh, that poor cute girl down the hall." Tori said as she got up in a perky tone. She smiled wide with her back towards Jade, she knew that would push her buttons for sure.

Jade sprinted up towards Tori when she heard that.

"That what girl?" Jade questioned grabbing Tori by the hips and spinning her around just inches from her face.

"That cute girl." Tori repeated bashfully kissing Jade on the nose.

"Oh."

Tori pressed her lips upon Jade but her girlfriend was clearly not happy.

Jade broke the kiss, "I don't like to share."

"Oh hush Jade, you know how much I love you. I just like to see you jealous." Tori said winking.

"Well I was angry too Tori."

"Even better." They kissed again. Jade was moving her hands from Tori's back to the front of her jeans.

"No Jade." She said brushing her hands off, Jade rolled her eyes.

"Come on Vega."

"We have to pack," Tori responded pointing to the clothes thrown around the floor.

"Come on….we can pack later." Jade winked before kissing Tori again pushing her on the bed.

"Jade we have to pack and I have to check on Trina." Jade wasn't listening to Tori she was too fixated on leaving her mark on Tori's smooth neck, "Baby?"

"Come on!" Jade whined. Tori couldn't help but laugh at Jade's frustration. "You can visit Trina later!"

"Later when? We still have to pack an-" Jade didn't let her finish, as she smacked her lips against Tori's. Realizing nothing was going to happen, she unhappily walked her girlfriend to the elevator.

"Okay so what time are you coming back?" Jade asked.

"Soon, we have to pack so I won't be long."

"Alright so it's-," she took out her phone to check the time, "9:00 AM so I'll see you in twenty minutes?"

"Well it might be longer than that." Tori chuckled.

Jade rolled her eyes. Something had been going on with Trina but Tori wouldn't tell her no matter how much she asked. Jade figured she probably was failing RFU. When the elevators opened they kissed once more before the doors shut.

On the short walk back she heard the loudest scream from the dorm across the hall. It was Rita Foster who constantly played her flute all hours in the night and once tried to flirt with Tori.

"Yeah YEAH we know RITA no class until next year. Calm your ass down homewrecker!" Jade shouted through the door. But nothing was said back, normally Rita would say something witty to her. As Jade was closing the door she heard what sounded like books being thrown around in Rita's room. She didn't think anything of it.

* * *

Damn it Vega what the hell is taking so long? Jade thought as she packed some more clothes into the suitcase. It was already noon and Jade was getting a bit hungry and wanted to have lunch with Tori.

_BUZZ_

Jade sucked her teeth when she saw it wasn't Tori texting her.

_Andre H: Hey come go on PIM for a bit! I gotta tell you something!_

_Jade: -_- I really would rather not right now Harris._

_Andre H: I got backstage passes to see Ginger Fox in March :)_

With that Jade quickly grabbed her laptop placing it on her lap as she sat on the bed. Tori loved Ginger Fox and this would make a great present for her. She had performed for the campus at the beginning of the year and the two of them had a blast. Signing into PearIM she saw that Andre wasn't even on yet. She sat there waiting until a weird screen-name requested her to join a chat room. She decided to accept the invite to see who it was.

ScissorLuv: Who is this? How did you get my screenname?  
RobbsterBoy: Jade it's me Robbie. Have you been hearing all the crazy stuff going on?  
ScissorLuv: No, but really Robbie? A new screen name?  
RobbsterBoy: Well MrCatValentine001 isn't gonna work now that Cat doesn't have feelings for me anymore.  
_KoolKidAndre has signed on_  
RobbsterBoy: There he is!  
ScissorLuv: Finally  
_KoolKidAndre has joined the chat_

More screaming was happening outside and Jade figured it was one of the many idiotic college kids having ridiculously loud sex.

KoolKidAndre: Yo guys, my grandmother was freaking out this morning, said she saw our neighbor eating the mailman.  
ScissorLuv: What the fuck? Are you serious? That's the oddest thing your grandmother has said.  
RobbsterBoy: Well people have been going bonkers lately if you haven't noticed.  
ScissorLuv: Are they really? Tori mentioned something but It hasn't crossed my mind lol. Maybe people are just excited because "Santa" is coming to town.  
RobbsterBoy: Not everybody worships Santa. Remember me Jade? Jewish here! We all don't praise the fat man in red.  
KoolKidAndre: LOL  
ScissorLuv: LMAO  
ScissorLuv: Man my connection is horrible I have like one bar. I'm paying the campus extra money for a better Internet plan and recently I have been having some shitty Wi-Fi.  
RobbsterBoy: Well my little goth, it sucks to suck doesn't it?  
ScissorLuv: Fuck you Robbie  
KoolKidAndre: gtg  
_KoolKidAndre has signed off_

Jade thought that was weird. Andre wanted to talk to her about the Ginger Fox concert but signed off without going into detail. Jade heard a familiar melody from her pear phone and knew it was Andre calling. Jade answered and was about to bark on him for making her sign online and not mention anything regarding Ginger Fox.

"Jesus Andre what the fuck happened?" All Jade could here in the background was turmoil. Dogs barking, gun shots, helicopters. It sounded like a war zone.

"The police are outside shooting at my neighbor and his wife!"

"Holy shit no way Andre."

"Grandma are you okay?!" Jade could hear the panic in Andre's voice.

"Grandma? Jade I have to go my grandma is bleeding from her leg."

The line went dead and saw that she had new text messages.

_Cat V: JADE! Sam and I should be there in a few some crazy things happened. Call me as soon as pineapple! Received 11 minutes ago_

_Tori V: Would you like to see me in this? ;) Received 3 minutes ago_

A huge smile formed on Jade's face when she saw the image attached, it was Tori in one of Trina's short skirts and in the background Trina had an ill look on her face.

_Jade: I would love to see that skirt on the floor at the cabin. :D_

Her laptop started to ding, she totally forgot that she had Robbie on PIM

RobbsterBoy: Jade? Hello?  
RobbsterBoy: Anybody! Talk to me  
ScissorLuv: Jesus you are a needy little nerd. Andre called me his grandmother was bleeding and the cops were shooting at his neighbors. Some weird shit is going on.  
_RobbsterBoy is typing_

"Oh come on disconnected from PIM?! You have to be shitting me." Jade screamed out in frustration.

Jade lay on the bed she shared with Tori. The Scissoring, Jeepers Creepers, The Smiths and a few more posters that Jade had bought covered the right side of the dorm. Justin Timberlake and a few more pop star glittery crap covered the opposite side. She looked around a bit and laughed. It was like her room at home and Tori's morphed together.

_Jade: Hey is your grandma okay?_

With no response she dialed Cat to see what craziness she was talking about. The phone rang a few times before Cat finally picked up. In the background Jade heard the same kind of commotion as before, only this time she heard sirens as well. Jade thought that something definitely wasn't right.

"Cat what the fuck is going on?! It sounds like World War 3 out there are you okay?"

"JADEY everything is a mess, Sam is gassing up her bike and we are heading to you and Tor right now, somebody set our apartment on fire!"

"Wait, slow down Cat, a fire? How's Nona? Is she okay? Are you and Sam okay?"

"I called Elderly Acres and it was no answer, the news said it was one of the places being evacuated."

"Evacuated? What's going on? Terrorists? Is it fucking terrorists? Are we at war? Where's Sam? PUT HER ON!"

"Fine... bossy!"

"Cat, get on the bike kid. Jade, dude shit is rough out here."

Jade was still at the window and everything was normal. People were walking to and from their cars carrying suitcases, getting ready for Christmas break. Granted she was about 25 minutes from where Andre, Cat and Sam were but if this was war she figured everyone would be in a panic.

"What exactly happened? Because everything at RFU is fine."

"Cat and I went to drop off Darby's baby bag that she forgot at the apartment, when we got there we saw blood on the door handle and it was open. We peeked in and saw Melinda covered in blood from head to toe and she tried to attack us. She didn't look right Jade. Her face was so pale. Pale can't even describe it, she looked dead."

"Holy fucking shit did you call the police?"

"Yeah, we ran back to our apartment and tried but the lines were busy, then we smelt smoke and sure enough the place was on fire. So we took what we could and I just finished gassing up the bike. The cops are shooting at people attacking them. People are scratching are biting each other. It's fucking chaos out here."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Jade I have no fucking cl-"

Sam was cut off by Cat's loud screaming.

"HEY! HEY YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, CAT HOLD ON!" Sam started her bike and peeled out of the gas station.

"Sam? Sam?" Jade looked at her phone and the call disconnected.

Jade opened her laptop to see what people on The Slap were saying or if she could sign back online, but the Wi-Fi was gone. She scanned to see if she can use somebody else's connection but there was nothing. She grabbed the remote from the dresser and turned on the TV.

Emergency Broadcast System

No loud beeping sound, no instructions saying if it was a test or not, nothing just EBS in big bold letters on a blue screen. Jade got a sick feeling in her stomach. She tried calling Tori but it just went straight to voicemail. She looked outside once more. Boxes and suitcases were now scattered across the front of the campus. It's like all the people that were scurrying to and from their cars just a minute ago disappeared. She started to text Tori her hands shaking due to not knowing what the fuck was going on.

_Jade W: Tori babe call me to let me know you are okay. Something weird is going on outside of school._

Before Jade could text Cat to see if she was okay Robbie started messaging her nonstop.

_Robbie S: MY COUSIN JUST ATTACKED ME &amp; ANDRE IS ON HIS WAY APPARENTLY HIS GRANDMA ATTACKED HIM TOO. sent 22 minutes ago_

_Robbie S: JADE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IM CALLING AND ITS GOING STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL. sent 17 minutes ago_

Jade called Robbie, he answered immediately, in the background Jade could here loud banging.

"Jade thank god! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm still in my dorm, what the fuck is going on?"

"I have no clue when you got disconnected I was online chatting with random people. Adam stopped by saying he got into a bar fight the night before and the guy bit him. He told me he's been at the hospital all night and day waiting to be seen and it was filled with people."

"That's it. I'm getting Tori. Something isn't right, why are people biting each other?!"

Jade was getting ready fast as her and Robbie continued to talk.

"Anyway he said he wasn't feeling good, I could see that he was sweating a lot so he went to lay down for a few minutes. I continued to chat and next thing I knew he lunged at me from behind trying to bite me. He was so pale Jade, he didn't even look alive."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Holy shit Robbie I have to call you back, Trina is calling me."

"UGH, Please call back!"

Jade waited anxiously as she switched the call.

"Hey babe I just got your text but my phone is acting weird so I'm using Trina's,"

"Tori are you guys okay? Some weird shit is going on."

"Yeah my dad messaged Trina to stay inside but everything should be fine I'll be back in a fe-"

The call disconnected and Jade had enough. She was going to get Tori, this uneasy feeling was not going away anytime soon.

* * *

"Hmm that's weird Jade sounded worried and you have horrible signal." Tori said as she handed Trina her phone back.

"Yeah it happens sometimes down here being in the basement and all." Trina replied.

"But it's not so bad though at least you aren't the only room down here."

"Yeah I guess." Trina sighed. She was tense as she waited for her boyfriend Kyle to come by. He was the manager at the Groovy Smoothie that just opened up on campus. He met Trina her senior year when she tripped and literally fell onto his lap.

"Come on Trina it's not so bad." Tori rubbed her sister's shoulder trying to make her feel better.

"Tori it is bad, I don't think I'm ready for this right now. I'm only nineteen."

"Trina bu-"

"We are both in college and only work part time, look at this dorm Tori, do you think it is big enough for a baby?"

"Tri-"

"What if he dumps me? I don't think I can raise a baby on my own."

"Trina, calm down. Kyle loves you and is a genuinely nice guy. I don't think he's just going to leave you pregnant and alone. It's not like you guys just started dating, you guys are going on what? Two years now?"

Trina let out a huge moan, nobody else knew she was pregnant. Even though she desperately wanted to tell her girlfriend Tori knew Trina wasn't ready to let anybody else know. She planned on telling Kyle tonight and her parents on Christmas. Tori's thought process stopped when she heard the sound of a faint whimper. She looked under the bed and saw Casper. She reached underneath and picked him up.

"Awe Trina I can't believe you are still hiding this pup."

"Well I took it to the vet, made posters but nothing has come of it."

"Did you figure out how old? The sex and the breed?"

"Yeah he's about a month old and is a German Shepard, you would think the owners would take better care of that cute one."

"The dorm let you- Trina he's going to be a big dog, did the dorm let you keep him?"

"Huh well the dorm doesn't know yet." Trina said with her eyes lowered to the floor. Tori shook her head and placed Casper lightly on the bed.

"Look, Trina I'm going to head back to my room okay? Kyle is going to be here any second and Jade seemed worried on the phone."

"Okay Tor, I'll keep you posted."

Tori gave her sister a big hug, even though Trina was worried she would always be there for her. She looked forward to being an aunt and would help Trina in any which way she can. As Tori left she could see a glimpse of Kyle down the hall by the bathroom not moving. He was leaning against the wall, his head rocking side to side slowly. Maybe it was an acting exercise since it looked like he came using the back stair case when he could of easily taken the elevator. Tori really didn't think much of it though.

"Hey Kyle." She called out waving but no answer, he noticed because he picked his head up somewhat and started to make his way towards her. He was moving at a slow pace. Tori stood there for a moment staring, she noticed there was something off in the way he walked. It was like he was creeping with no emotion. Trina opened the door, her eyes grew wide when she saw Kyle.

"HEY BABY!" Trina screeched.

"Ouch, my gosh Trina, my ear." Tori whined.

"Go, go, go!" Trina muttered to Tori. She got the hint and was walking in the opposite direction towards the elevator.

* * *

The hallways were silent and vacant. In one hand Jade had a baseball bat that bought to scare Rita when she tried to flirt with Tori. In her back pocket she had a big pair of scissors. Her hair was in a ponytail, she hated it but due the state of panic she figured the idea wasn't bad. The elevator was only a 20 second walk she got there in no time, waiting impatiently for the doors to open she made sure to stay alert making sure nobody crept up on her.

Jade had no idea why everybody was going crazy. At first she thought it was a war but not knowing what exactly was going on was really getting the Goth nervy.

_Ding_

Jade held the bat with both hands bracing herself in case any crazy ran out towards her. She quickly got in when she saw it was empty. The elevator buttons were covered in blood, the site of it made Jade woozy. This wasn't fake blood like in the movies or any she has used in acting. This was the real deal. She took out her scissors to press "1B" rapidly. Jade's heart was beating fast when she reached the 3rd floor. _God why did I have to room on the top floor_, she thought while gripping the bat with all her might. The doors opened and nobody was there so she quickly pressed the door close button. As it was closing she heard a blood curdling scream that sent a surge of horror throughout her body.

Ding

2nd floor all clear. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Ding

1st floor.

Jade was on elevator 2 which opens up by the café/bookstore and was the most used. The doors opened and Jade expected to see people fleeing from whatever was out there, but that wasn't the case. Jet brew cups, luggage and garbage pails were thrown about all over the floor. There was not a soul in sight. Jade felt her heart sink deeper into her stomach. Jade squinted her eyes when she saw a person dressed in jeans and a leather jacket limping in the front of RFU.

"Don't be a hero." Jade said out loud, "Gotta get Tori," Whoever it was hurt pretty bad he stumbled at the entrance looking disoriented and couldn't pull open the door. "Oh fuck it."

Jade held onto the bat for dear life and sprinted to the front door.

"Dude move back so I can open the-" It was Shawn Becker a junior at RFU, Trina had a thing for him when they were both in high school. With a snarl he looked at Jade. She could not believe her eyes. His face looked like someone had been chewing on it. From his neck up to his cheek ligaments were noticeable and his skin was hanging. He started to bang on the glass door violently. Jade took a step back when she noticed some of his fingers were also chewed off. He looked paler than normal, almost a hint of grey like he was dead and came back to life. His mouth gaped open letting out a foamy sounding moan as blood gurgled in his wind pipe. Still eyeing him Jade noticed his right foot was almost gone which explained the limping. Jade simply stared as she backed away slowly, her mouth wide open in a noiseless scream. She could hear a minor crack and saw that the glass was breaking. She made a run for it to the elevator and when she did the pounding grew louder.

"Come on, come on." Jade pressed the up bottom frantically. Still checking behind her to make sure Shawn didn't break in. He was still banging on the glass now using both of his hands.

Buzz

Oh shit not now, she thought. Jade's heart was thrashing so hard against her chest, she could feel it in her finger tips as she held the bat even tighter.

Ding

Tori didn't think anything of the blood on the elevator. It was after all a university of the arts. But Jade could tell the difference. The look of absolute horror in Jade's eyes was something Tori had never seen before and knew that things couldn't be good.

"Hey babe, what's with the ba-?" Tori didn't get to finish as Jade literally flew into the elevator and pressed the number 4 so hard the button was going to break. It was just in the nick of time because right on cue, they heard the screeching of tires and a crash. She looked up and saw Sam and Cat in a police car running over Shawn and into RFU.


	3. Chapter 2: Realizations

**A/N: Enjoy this next chapter. Also revised. Please leave a review letting me know what you guys think!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Realizations**

* * *

There was steam rising from the hood of cop car, the sirens were still flashing, and glass was everywhere. Thankfully Sam and Cat seemed alert, all that adrenaline pumping through them. Jade was glad to see Cat was okay hearing her scream on the phone earlier definitely had her mind spinning, she has been her best friend since kindergarten they were like sisters. Jade placed the bat on the floor blocking the sensor so the elevators wouldn't close. With Tori she ran towards the wreckage helping Sam and Cat out of the car. They seemed okay and Sam made no time for thank yous. Cat hugged Tori jumping up and down excitedly. Tori stood there staring at her girlfriend so lost. Jade shot Cat a look when she ran to hug her stopping the red head in her tracks.

Sam popped open the backdoor of the stolen cop car and handed Cat her bright pink backpack with Mr. Purple poking out of the top. Sam wrapped a messenger bag around her and pulled out a fire axe.

Tori looked utterly confused. "Sam, what the fuck?!" Tori screamed. "You killed that guy!"

"Wrong Tori! He was already fucking dead!" Sam shouted back, causing Cat to jump. "Come on, let's go."

"Watch your damn mouth." Jade roared at Sam, giving her the dirtiest look. It was no secret that Jade West hates a lot of things. Cold coffee. People who put ketchup on hot dogs. Ducks. Beck. Old people. Bright colors. The list can go on for hours but if there is one thing that Jade hated above all is when somebody yells at Tori.

"Guys now isn't the time to be meanies." Cat shuddered, rubbing Sam's elbow.

"Dude, shit is just a mess okay?" Sam said to Jade trying to defuse the situation. Jade nodded her head, she suspected zombies. It was the first thing that popped in her mind the minute she saw Shawn. Knowing that she couldn't even string along a decent sentence to articulate that to Tori, she didn't even know if she wanted to. Jade observed first that even after being run over Shawn's body was still twitching making all types of noises. When the rest of the group saw that they all knew what to do next.

"Wait shouldn't we call the poli-" Jade grabbed Tori before she could even complete the final word. The four of them scurried to the elevator. Jade picked up the bat and they went inside.

"Where did you get the cop car?" Jade asked, turning to Sam who fiddled with in her pocket pulling out her cellphone, she noticed the dry blood on her hands but didn't want to mention it.

"Yeah Sam where did you steal it?" Tori crossed her arms, staring at Sam with a seemingly mad glare.

"We were pulled over by a cop and he was checking my bike when he was attacked by five of those things," Sam said in her defense, "We booked it for his car and just left. You would think there would be weapons but nothing. The axe I found next to a dead body." Jade stood in silence and Tori couldn't believe her ears.

"People are eating each other." Cat chimed grasping Mr. Purple in causing Jade to chuckle at her innocence.

"The highways are jammed and the entire state has been told to evacuate." Sam said with bated breath.

"Are you guys okay though? That was some crash." Jade asked concerned eyeing both Sam and Cat to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Yeah we're cool, earlier some guy at the gas station tried to grab Cat but I pulled out of there-"

_Ding_

The doors to the 2nd floor opened and everybody became silent. Sam peeked her head out to make sure nobody sketchy was coming. Left side was all cleared nothing out of the ordinary. When she turned to the right she saw three mimes crouched onto the floor eating somebody like a pack a lions on a zebra carcass. The munching and cracking filled her ears sending a sharp pain to her heart. She got back into the elevator slowly making sure she wasn't heard. Her face was drained of color, she could still ear the chewing of the bones as the doors shut.

"I just- I just saw-w mimes, a bunch of them, eating somebody," She trembled. "Three mimes feasting on some guy."

"Well MAYBE it was just pretend eating?" Cat said, pretending she was a mime stuck in a box. She was trying to make Sam feel better but her face painted a different picture. Things for them had been bad since they went to drop of Darby's bag that morning.

Jade reached in her back pocket and pulled out a pair of big scissors handing them to Tori. She took them bewilderingly, inching closer to Jade she let out a small sigh. Detecting that her girlfriend was petrified Jade kissed her on the forehead.

"Can somebody please explain what's going on?" Tori inquired, her slim fingers clearing away the few strands of hair that obscure Jade's face. Tori admired how good Jade looked with her hair up. Tori was so lost and just wanted somebody to fill her in, but at the same time in the back of her mind she knew things would never be the same again.

"Babe I have no idea but Shawn didn't have half of his fucking face, was missing fingers and he looked dead," Jade tried to explain. "Also the television is broadcasting a statewide emergency but there are no instructions telling us what to fucking do."

"Maybe people are just angry being Santa clause is coming to town and they have all been naughty!" They all just stared at Cat and she smiled harmlessly.

_Ding_

"God why did we have to dorm on the 4th floor?!" Jade groaned as the doors open.

Sam didn't have a chance to check if there was anybody waiting because a guy was running right passed them wearing nothing but boxers being chased by a naked girl covered in blood. She was pale her guts hanging out swaying as she ran. It was like she was in a trance completely ignoring everything around her fixated on the guy.

As the elevator door closed they heard him scream and beg for his life.

"Okay so who besides me has a phone? A working phone." Jade asked crushing the stillness that filled the small space.

"Puckell does!" Cat said raising her hand, she got quiet for a second and looked down, "Mine fell when that mean man tried to grab me."

"Mine work's babe, just my service is kind of shitty in certain areas."

"How bad is it out there?" Tori probed, but Sam was in shock. She was leaning against the wall looking forward at the door holding the axe tightly to her. Her mouth was somewhat open and her eyes were bulging.

"Sam?"

Cat got closer giving Sam a hug. Sam just stood there, she wasn't a big hugger anyway. "Sammy? Are you okay?"

_Ding_

Jade had her game face on holding the bat with all her life. Tori wrapped her finger on the belt loop of Jade's jeans &amp; the other hand, gripping the black scissors. Sam managed to get out of her hypnotic state and stepped in front of Cat who didn't have any means to protect herself.

When the doors opened a girl stood facing the wall. She was wearing light blue shorts and blood stained the back of her legs. The pink shirt she had on was practically torn off. She was standing motionless her blonde hair had a few spots with blood. The girls quietly got out of the elevator. Sam did a quick glance down both the halls and saw nothing atypical.

"Hey chick are you okay?" Jade asked poking the girl in her back but she didn't move.

"Tori get to your dorm with Cat fast," Sam quaked. "I'll stay here with Jade." Tori nodded, seized Cat's hand and made a run for it not looking back. Sam kept an eye on them, only turning back to the girl once Tori and Cat slammed the door shut.

"Jade we should go, just leave her here."

"Hey! Chick, I'm talking to you, are yo-" The girl turned around slowly making a loud grunting noise. Her face was riddled with scratches. Her left arm had blood trickling down as she reached out for Jade in a hungry stupor.

"Die, you undead piece of crap!" Sam screeched as she hacked the girl with the axe, blood splattered everywhere, some on Jade as she stood there in horror. Rita went down in no time.

"Sam what the fuck-" Jade began to say, her voice cracking badly.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her eat you?" Sam asked clearly out of breath.

"But how did you know she was one of them?"

"Zombies Jade, they are fucking zombies, they die and come back to life, okay I've seen it while coming here and I have also seen a shit ton of horror flicks," Sam rambled on. "If you get bit or if you get scratched you are a fucking goner," She got quiet as she looked down at the blood splattered at both of them, "I already ki-killed a few of them." Sam stammered, "Besides the bitch had half her face clawed off" She said pointing at the now dead Rita.

"So is she going to come back to life?"

"No I destroyed the brain," Sam said looking down at Rita once more, "I think."

Jade didn't want to stick around to find out. She opened the door to find Tori guarding the room with a hammer and Cat crying on the bed. Jade shut the door behind her swiftly locking it and looking out the peephole to make sure everything was clear. Taking off her jacket she became sick when she saw how much blood was on it. Sam tossed the bloody axe on the ground and ran to Cat.

"Shh kid, don't cry come on it's going to be okay, I promise." Sam was kneeling down setting her bag to the side she began rubbing Cat's knee trying to console her friend.

"But- Sammy- look on the TV." Cat was bawling holding on to Mr. Purple with all her might.

Images on the TV filled with the craziness happening all over the world. Burning buildings, people jumping off buildings, people attacking each other, police being killed, burning bodies and just chaos was going on.

_~Reports like this are coming from all over the United States. Manhattan, Las Vegas, Dallas, Miami, Cleveland and parts of Alaska are all rioting.~_

Jade chuckled. _Rioting? Was this bitch off of her meds?_ She thought while watching the news.

_~The government has issued a statewide curfew of 5 pm. Please remain calm and indoors. Wait! Wait, yes we are also getting information that there is an outbreak of this virus in London, Egypt, Brazil, parts of Canada, Australia and half of Russia.~_

"Oh so NOW it's a virus a second ago it was rioting way to go news!" Jade sarcastically said looking at Tori who was sitting on the computer chair trying to keep it together.

_~Channel 22 News will keep you updated on the lates- HEY, what are you doing here? JEFF? JEFF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS MAN HOW DID HE GET HERE? JEFF WHERE ARE YOU?~~_

"Shit" Sam mumbled as the TV became filled with color bars and an irksome loud beep. She shut off the TV and walked to the door.

Tori's phone went off, different chimes and buzz patterns indicating that a bunch of people have been trying to get a hold of her. Missed Calls, Voicemails &amp; text messages from her parents, Trina, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Jade I don't even know where to begin with these messages, did anyone try to contact you?"

"Oh SHIT I forgot about Robbie." Jade remembered frantically digging in her pocket for her pear phone. It was a message from Robbie but it was blank. That added to the list of things Jade was already nervous about.

"Shit, shit this was sent 10 minutes ago." Jade said as she called Robbie's phone. Tori was on hers calling Trina.

"Jade? Oh thank the heavens."

"Are you okay Robbie?" She could hear his apartment being thrashed.

"I'm here with Andre we are fine but they are about 2 or 3 people trying to break in. Andre came in through the bathroom window &amp; cut his arm, he has a deep gash. We barricaded the door with random stuff we can in the bathroom but I don't know how it's going to hold."

"Listen CALM down. Were either of you bitten or scratched by those things?"

"I'm good and so is Andre despite his arm. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Robbie was frantic and Jade had no clue on how to calm him down.

"I have no clue what to call this-"

"Zombies!" Sam shouts loud enough for Robbie to hear.

"You don't think it's that do you Jade? I mean that is something you see in movies. It isn't real."

"Robbie I have seen a lot of shit today and I don't know what to call them but just stay in the bathroom I will try to get in contact with you as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay I will text you every minute to let you know we are alive."

Jade put the phone down on top of Tori's pink laptop that was placed neatly on the desk. Tori was pacing back and forth.

"Any luck with Trina?" Jade asks a worried Tori.

"No it's just fucking ringing and ringing." Tori exhaled in defeat. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she thought the worst. Jade gave her a hug kissing her neck.

"It's okay baby, try calling your parents." Jade whispered to Tori.

"Cat you want to try your parents?" Sam asked thinking that it may calm her down.

"They're in Spain with my brother, last time I spoke to them they somebody bit him and he was sick," She hugged Mr. Purple tighter and more tears starting to fill her face. She realized what she had just said and the fate of her brother. "Sammy he is going to turn into those things and attack my mom and dad right?"

"Cat, I'm so-"

"NO! Sam, you told me zombies were pretend. Remember? That night I was scared and I had to sleep in your bed?"

"Oh yeah Cat? You never told me that." Jade mocked with a grin on her face.

Sam turned around so quick she almost broke her neck. "Oh shut it West!"

"Hello? Dad? Are you okay?"

"Yes Tori we are fine, listen stay in your dorm is Trina with you?"

"Dad no she is in her dorm and I can't get a hold of her, what is going on out there?"

In the background Tori could hear people shouting, shooting and explosions.

"Some people are being evacuated, I don't know this is a mess Tori. Your mother and I are making our way to the precinct because the only way to down these things is a bullet to the head."

"A bullet to the-"

"Tori listen do not go outside. Try to contact Trina to tell her the same thing. Your mother and I will try to get you by tonight if not early in the morning. Okay?"

"Okay Dad."

"Your mother and I love you so much."

"I love you to."

Tori was trembling when she ended the call and sat down next to a very traumatized up Cat. Jade plopped herself down on the computer chair and text her mom asking if she was okay. Her dad was somewhere in Germany and didn't have a number to contact him. Sam had no clue where her mother was, she last saw her was because she needed money for a debt she was in. Melanie had messaged her earlier saying everyone at NYU was evacuated to St. Patrick's Cathedral and she was okay.

"Cat you should probably change your outfit." Sam suggested. Cat looked down at her mint green lace dress with lavender Toms.

"But you said, I looked pretty this morning. Like a cupcake!" Cat said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Cat you do, but your legs are exposed and you can get hurt." Tori said trying to sway Cat to change.

"Kay kay," Cat said taking off her backpack and setting it down on the bed. She opened it and began to take off her clothes.

"Hold on there Cat, why don't you go in the bathroom, and Jade will get you clothes." Tori said.

"Kay Kay! But nothing black, that's a sad color." Cat beamed as she skipped to the bathroom. Jade went to the top draw and pulled out a badly wrapped present.

"What is that?" Tori asked cocking her head to the left. She tried to decipher what was in the newspaper wrapped gift and why Jade was holding it like it contained a bomb.

"Last Christmas your sister gave me this horrible pink tracksuit that wasn't even my size. Even though I wanted to burn it, something told me to save it." Jade said with disgust handing the outfit to Sam.

She knocked on the bathroom door. Tori and Jade could hear Cat piercing voice in excitement when she saw it. Tori dialed Trina once more hoping she would answer. Finally after just one ring she picked up.

"Tori, I'm so scared."

"Trina? Were you bit or scratched? Why are you whispering?"

"It's Kyle, I thought he was attacked by a bear. Half of his neck was bitten off and he smelled like death. Why would I be bitten or scratched? Anyway, what the hell is going on?"

"Oh no Trina I'm so sorry."

"I'm in the closet with Casper because he tried to attack me. What's going on? Dad left me a message to stay inside but I can't get through to him now."

"It seems like the dead is coming back to life, I don't know how it started but Dad told me to get you and-"

The line went dead, Tori looked at her phone and had no service once more. She threw it across the room furiously.

"Is she okay?" Jade asked

"Not for long! She and Casper are hiding in the closet. Kyle was one of those things and my phone is just so shitty."

"Shit Tor I'm sorry." Jade went to rub Tori's shoulder.

"Who is Casper," Cat asked as she came out of the bathroom happily wearing the track suit. She spun around in excitement "Yay! I look pretty right Sam?"

"Yeah kid like a cupcake." Sam said, she was looking through the peephole making sure nobody tried to burst in.

"We have to get Trina." Tori said.

"I think you should stay here Tori." Jade added. Tori gave her a look of disappointment.

"Jade I know you hate Trina but she's my-"

"I'm just saying, your phone doesn't work down there and you kind of freeze up when things get well...hostile," Jade cleared her throat, "Let Sam and I go. You stay up here with Cat where it's safe and I will let you know I'm oka-"

"No I have to go with you." Tori interrupted. The thought of Jade going alone to the dorms, those dorms, also known as the dungeon dorms was not a question. The last thing she needed was to be separated from Jade.

"I'll go. Alone." Sam said stopping the couple who were about to start bickering even more.

"No!" Cat yelped, "The craz- zombies are outside and Trina is with Casper the kiddy ghost!"

"It's called the friendly ghost." Sam said practically cracking a grin.

"It's– well he's actually a puppy." Tori said.

"Gross." Jade replied shivering like a spider crawled on her.

"Oh Puppy!" Cat jumped with joy. Before anyone can grab her she pushed Sam out of the way and ran out of the dorm room.

"Cat No!" Jade screamed about to go after her but Tori held her arm.

"Jade are you kidding me?!" Tori gasped.

"Tori I'll get Trina okay? And apparently so will Cat." Sam regained her posture, picked up the axe and made her way to get Cat.

Tori and Jade stood staring at the door for a moment in complete silence. Not knowing how long they would be Jade cleared the brown desk and pushed it covering the door. The last thing they needed was the door to be broken down by those things. Leaning against the desk with her head down she could feel Tori's eyes staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something. Jade had a weird feeling, something Cat said earlier got to her but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what is was. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Tori, you have to tell your dad about your mom." Jade said, trying her best to sound apologetic in way.

"You want to shower?" Tori replied blankly, not trying to even think about her mother turning into one of those things. She could feel her heart beating so fast that it was going to explode.

"Tori, I'm sorry but I think you should call your dad."

"Babe, something is telling me that today is the last day we will be able to take a shower for a while." Tori responded as she made her way toward Jade. She pulled her into a hug, inhaling her lavender scent. "Jade, I'm so scared."

"We could always have sex and that might make you feel better?" Jade asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"We have zombies out there and you want to have sex?" Tori said pointing out the window with a mix of anger and sadness.

"Tor, I just want to make you laugh." Jade grinned, kissing Tori on her nose.

Tori's furious guise dropped and her cheeks grew rosy fast as she realized how sweet Jade could be. However in the back of her mind all she could think about was her mom. Jade arched her eyebrow at her blushing girlfriend. Images, feelings and sounds come rushing back to her. Their bodies tangled with one another, wet kisses, moans and instinctual noises, sweat everywhere and the faces they made when they reached their breaking point. But Jade knew that now wasn't the time and wondered will there ever be a time again?

Tori laid on the bed and began to text her father. Jade looked out the window and could see the top half of what looked like Shawn crawling towards a woman being chased into the parking lot by two zombies. Feeling disgusted she laid down next to Tori.

As long as Jade had Tori by her side then to her the world was worth living, even if it was going to be overrun by the undead.


	4. Chapter 3: Operation Save Trina

**A/N: This chapter wasn't revised as much. I hope you still enjoy it though. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Operation Save Trina**

* * *

Cat was standing in front of what was left of Rita. The redhead stood there in shock, tears streaming down her face.

Her back was pressed against the elevator, "What happened to her?"

"She was a zombie," Sam said, as she kept looking down the halls. "We need to get to Trina."

"Well," Cat said. "There's a staircase down the hall, but it's sort of scary Sam, I think a ghost lives there. It's dark, smelly and sometimes at night people go there to do the dirty things. Remember? Like in the movie we saw-"

"Let's go," Sam interrupted, if she didn't Cat would have rambled on.

Cat stayed close behind Sam, she always did when she was afraid. As they got closer to the stairway the hallway got more gruesome, blood was splattered along the wall. The door leading to the side staircase had blood on it. Sam checked it to make sure, that it didn't have an alarm. Last thing she needed was a horde of zombies coming. Gently she pushed the door, the stairway was barely lit, and smelled like a locker room.

"Cat stay quiet," Sam instructed. "Stay close and be careful."

"Kay, kay Sam." Cat whispered, clutching on the bottom of Sam's black &amp; yellow Honeydrippers T shirt.

Swiftly they made their way down the stairs. The thud of Sam's biker boots hitting the concrete stairs was interrupted when they reached the 2nd floor. They paused near the door when they heard gunfire followed by an agonizing scream. Sam pressed her finger against her lips, signaling to Cat to be extra quiet. Sam pushed the door faintly but couldn't all the way, there was a body on the ground. From what she could see it was a cop, still gripped in his hand was his Beretta. There was a pool of blood on the carpet around his head. He was facing the opposite direction so Sam couldn't see the damage that was done. She couldn't see down the hall either but, she had to get the gun.

"Sam! Sam, what are you doing?" Cat murmured, she was terrified as she peered over Sam's shoulder.

"I'm getting that gun Cat, I just need to push this door a little bit," As she began to push harder the cop got up slowly, Sam could only see the back of his head. When he turned around his mouth was covered in blood, a chunk of skin was dangling from his teeth, and the cop made an unearthly squealing sound. "Shit, Cat stand back." Sam ordered.

Sam pushed the door hitting the dead cop in the face, he tripped backwards dropping his gun. Quickly he quickly regained his balance. He was as tall as a tree and wide like a linebacker. When he targeted Sam as his prey, he dived at her. When he got closer, Sam swung the ax hitting him in the stomach. The blow knocked him down easy but, Sam knew he wasn't dead. Sam also knew that, killing this one big zombie would be tire some. Out of breath Sam pulled the ax out and bent over to pick up his gun.

Sam took a step back when, she saw the cop getting up once more. In horror the cop was standing with all his intestines hanging out.

"Oh man, I know I'm going to regret this." Without hesitation Sam got closer and shot the cop in the head. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the hallway. More screams and louder grunts could be heard, but they were not the screams of normal humans. She opened the door to see Cat in the corner of the stairs, her hands covering her eyes.

"Sam?" Cat said, peeking trough her fingers. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah kid," Sam barely managed to say, "It's not my blood," Sam looked down seeing the blood splattered everywhere made her dizzy and she let out a huge sigh.

"Take this." she said, handing Cat the ax.

"This is heavy Sam," Cat said, trying to hold the ax with both hands. "Did you, uh, murder the police man?"

"Cat you can't murder somebody who is already dead, look I know you-" A bunch of footsteps were pounding on the second floor heading towards the door, Sam knew that gunshot would bring a swarm in the small hallway. "Shit, Cat hurry up move."

They ran as fast as they could until they reached 1B. The footsteps were growing louder.

The first dorm room had a sign outside of it. 3 ALIVE 1 BADLY BIT PLZ HELP. Cat reached to knock on the door, only to be stopped by Sam.

Sam wanted to hug the very fragile Cat, "Kid, we have to keep on moving!"

"But Sam, what if they are hurt?" Cat said pointing at the sign. Sam didn't respond and a look of disappointment shot across Cat's face. She lowered her head, still struggling to hold the fire ax. "Her room number is 309."

The horde from the 2nd floor were getting close, the sound of the snarls got louder. Sam picked up the pace, Cat moved as speedily as she could. They reached 309 but, the door was locked.

"Sam, they are coming," she said anxiously, Sam didn't even have to turn around to see what was going on.

Men, women, students, professors, lunch aids, and security guards. All dead, and all hungry. Cat couldn't believe her eyes. Some were walking slower than snails, others were running fast, almost close. Her nightmares were coming to life and wanted her for a snack.

Sam moved back and kicked the door as hard as she could, but it did not budge.

"Sammy!" Cat cried, hearing that gave Sam the strength she needed. If she couldn't kick down the door for herself, she had to do it for Cat.

"Come on!" Sam tried again. "You fucking!" Another kick, harder than the last. "Stupid ass," This kick was the hardest. "Door!" The last kick did the job. The door flew open and the girl's hauled ass in there. Knocking all of Trina's trinkets off the dresser, they pushed it to block the entrance.

When they finally turned to the closet, they saw a hungry Kyle. He wasn't like the zombies they have been encountering all day. He wasn't really moving at all, just scratching at the closet.

He seemed completely unaware of its surroundings. Even has Sam and Cat stood their staring, it did not move towards them. A green slime like substance was oozing from its mouth and ears. The way it sizzled when it hit the ground, made Sam think it was acidic. Setting the gun on top of the dresser, Sam took the ax from Cat.

She walked around the zombie to see if that would trigger something, but nothing happened, he just scratched at the door. Sam sighed inwardly and put on an expression of sadness. This was the first zombie Sam would kill in front of Cat.

"Cat, close your eyes."

A frightened scream shook the duo, they could hear the zombies outside run towards the noise. Still that with commotion Kyle remained still.

Trembling, Sam raised the ax and hit Kyle on the head, he fell down immediately. Sam dug the ax deeper in his skull a little bit longer before pulling out. The thing, that used to be Trina's boyfriend moved no more.

With the experience now over she glanced at Cat, her eyes were still shut, everything rushed to Sam all at once. Realizing that she had lost count of all the people she killed, she vomited. Numb, Sam mindlessly wiped the blood and brains off the ax on Kyle's shirt. She didn't even notice Trina get out of closet.

Using magazines to protect her hands, she dragged the body across the room and into the bathroom. She opened the door and saw that it was shared with Trina's neighbor. Setting the zombie next to the bathtub, she hurriedly went to door on opposite end of the bathroom. She checked to see if it was open, when she saw it was locked she breathed easily.

She washed her hands using almost all of Trina's soap. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror and she wasn't sure if she wanted to anyway. They weren't people anymore Sam kept repeating to herself to rationalize all that she had done.

"Is he dead?" Trina asked, her voice hollow.

"Yeah." Sam didn't break concentration, she scrubbed her hands so hard. She wanted to get rid of dry blood of the people she had to eliminate.

After cleaning herself up she stepped out of the bathroom. On the bed, staring at the ground crying was Trina, in her lap was a white puppy. Cat's eyes were still closed and she looked scared.

"Hey kid, you can open your eyes now."

"Oh puppy! Cat said excitedly, sitting next to Trina she started to pet Casper.

"Where's your phone?" Sam asked looking around Trina's dorm. There was only one tiny window which, didn't surprise Sam since, they were technically in the basement. Clothes, books and other items were thrown around, and her purple recliner was turned over.

"You should text your sister." Sam said, trying to sound sympathetic. Trina was about to say something when a loud bang shook the entire dorm. Somebody was trying to break in through the bathroom. Sam grabbed the gun, Trina set Casper aside and picked up the ax. They stood by the door, prepared to guard it with every inch of their life.

"Cat go hide somewhere, please." Sam ordered. Cat scooped Casper and made her way into the closet.

After a few more bangs Beck busted in and fell over. In his hand was a bloody shovel and on his back a green army duffle bag.

Sam knew only one thing, any sudden movements and Beck would have a bullet in his head.


	5. Chapter 4: Tired, Hungry & Pissed Off

**A/N: *REVISED* - Please note that I have revised the story! I made the prologue its own chapter so that I could clarify a few things and not make the story seemed too rushed. I hope you guys enjoy it though!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tired, Hungry &amp; Pissed Off**

* * *

"This is degrading." yelled Beck. He was in his underwear, arms out and was spinning slowly.

"Would you rather I shoot you?" Sam sarcastically asked.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued to spin around slowly. Sam wasn't taking any chances, she chuckled at his nervousness, Cat covered her eyes and Trina was quiet but had a distraught look in her eyes.

"Hey, I just got to make sure you aren't infected," Sam said, she sat back down next to Cat.

"I get it," Beck replied, "Have you heard from Jade or Tori? Or Andre and Robbie?" He said as he put on back his clothes.

"Tori and Jade are in their dorm." Cat answered, still covering her eyes.

"Andre made his way to Robbie. How did you get here?" Sam asked, as she was rubbing Cat's shoulder.

"Cat, you can open your eyes." Trina told her, still looking down at the spot where Kyle was killed.

"Can I hold the puppy?!" Cat asked excitingly. Trina smiled and handed over Casper.

"Who was that zombie in the bathroom?" Beck asked, he leaned against the dresser and, rummaged through his bag.

Trina got up to fix the purple recliner, she knew that they were going to be here for a while and, wanted to make room for them to sleep. She also didn't want to any of them to see her cry.

"Kyle." Sam said, Beck just continued digging in his bag. "Nice shovel", she laughed trying to change the subject.

"This shovel saved my life." Beck said snickering.

"Are they out there?" Cat whispered fearfully, playing with Casper.

"Cat, they are everywhere," Beck said, he pulled out a wrench that looked heavy. He set it on top of the dresser. "We need weapons, lots of them, I drove my pickup truck and hid it in the woods behind the campus. Hopefully it's still there." He got up to push the dresser.

"The hell are you doing Beck?" yelled Trina.

"We need to go get Tori, Jade, Robbie and Andre." he said, looking at them puzzled.

"Do you not hear all that noise? Did you not come from the halls? They are everywhere! You even confirmed that."

"So what do we do Sam? Stay here forever?" Beck asked.

"No, we need to let Tori and Jade know that we are all okay." Trina chimed in.

Sam agreed, she took out her phone to text them only to see that she had no service.

"I have no service." Trina said, she looked at Beck who was also on his phone.

"Neither do I." Beck added. "Sam?"

"Nada." Sam answered. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Sam was deep in thought, mentally getting herself ready for what was. She knew that they were probably trapped in the basement. She pictured zombies biting her loved ones.

A loud bang on the bathroom door caused Cat to utter a frightened shriek. Little Casper started barking. Sam got up quick and aimed the gun at the door. Beck grabbed his shovel and Trina picked up the axe.

The banging continued. "What should we do?" Beck whispered.

"Cat… you may want to pick up that wrench."

* * *

Tori and Jade had barricaded themselves in their dorm.

The last time they spoke to Sam was at 4 pm, for a brief moment they had a smidge of connection through the schools wifi. They were all safe and Beck was with them. The last part made Jade cringe a little bit.

It was now 6 pm. Sam and Cat weren't back and, any type of phone or internet was done.

Jade was exhausted, but had a lot of thoughts. She stared at the window at times, she didn't hear or see any sirens or help coming their way.

"You would think a rescue crew would come or something," she said out loud. "I mean don't rich people have kids that go here?"

The bawls and snarls of the infected oozed through the thin dorm walls. Sometimes the screams seemed more terrified than enraged. Jade wondered if other's had closed themselves indoors, like her and Tori, but based on the screams, some were becoming food.

I need something to eat." Tori said yawning, she was laying in bed exhausted, but couldn't sleep due to her hunger. Jade was starving too but, they didn't have anything in the dorm to munch on. They hadn't gone food shopping because they were going away.

Jade nodded slowly, "I think Rita has food in her dorm."

Tori moped, "You're not thinking about actually going out there?."

"I'll be fine," Jade told her. "You think I'll let my dork starve?"

"At least let me go with you?"

Jade looked at the time on her phone, "I won't be long, I promise."

"That doesn't matter, I can't lose you too Jade!"

Jade smiled to reassure Tori once more, "You aren't going to lose me Tori, I won't let that happened."

Tori nodded her head in understanding, "So, when do you plan on heading out?"

The Goth leaned her head on the window, crossing her arms in thought. Like she had already said, she wouldn't let Tori starve to death. But at the same time, Jade wasn't thrilled about leaving the dorm. Deep down she knew eventually she would have to, help was not coming no matter how much she wished it was.

"In a few minutes," Jade finally said, biting her lip, "I'm starting to get a little hungry myself."

Tori sighed, looking unhappy, "Promise you're going to be careful?"

"I promise," Jade returned. She wondered dimly if things would ever get better. When things like this happened in the movies, everyone dies.

She went to the closet to put on a black hoodie, she wanted the extra layer for protection. She sat on the bed where Tori was laying and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Tori," she said slowly. "You know how much I love you right?"

Tori blinked, looking staggered for a second, "Of course I do. And you know how much I love you? Right?" she replied, "Why are you saying this, not going to lie, you're kind of freaking me out."

Jade laid next to Tori, "I just wanted to make sure you knew." she said, kissing Tori on the nose.

Tori nodded, "I'm just, a little scared."

"Everything is going to be okay, tomorrow morning, we are going to get Trina and the others." Jade said, she wrapped Tori tighter in her arms.

"What about you?" Tori wanted to know right away, "Are you a little bit scared?"

Jade laughed at that, "No, me? Jade West? Never." She paused, suddenly looking serious, "Maybe a tad bit, but I promise, we're going to be okay."

Tori dozed off a few minutes later, Jade carefully got out of the bed to go venture off to Rita's dorm. After some hesitation she pushed the desk out of the way. Holding the bat with dear life she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The distant sounds of screaming and banging filled the empty hall. Jade didn't bother to check if the coast was clear, she just made a dash for Rita's room. The door was semi open, Jade went in and closed it. Upon entering the room Jade realized that she forgot to bring a bag.

Observing each side of room Jade chuckled at how different Rita and her roommate Katie were. One side was heaven and the other was hell. The walls were painted dark red with a few black and grey posters stapled in place. Jade loved this side of the room. While looking down Jade noticed a blue JetBrew book bag on top of Katie's messy bed, she wasted no time to grab it.

There was no nightstand next to the bed, just a milk crate with a black cloth covering it. On top of the makeshift nightstand was a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Jade hit the jackpot with that and shoved them in the front pocket of her hoodie. She didn't smoke but had a feeling that soon enough the stress would be getting to her. When she turned to check the cabinet for food Jade's foot hit something that was hard, looking under the bed Jade pulled out a metal footlocker.

Upon examination it looked as if it didn't need a key, when she opened it her smile grew wider. Mixed in with clothes and cheesy rock albums were things Jade knew would come in handy later on. She stuffed the peanut butter, box of crackers &amp; can of corn in the bag. Searching further she took out hand sanitizer and two bottles of water. It wasn't a lot but it was more food than they had at the moment, everything else in the footlocker was useless.

Rita's side was painted a light pink, it was clean and mediocre to Jade. It reminded her of Cat's room, fuzzy and girly. There weren't any posters, it was just plain and boring. On top of her pink covered bed was a small wood box, in it was $100 bill with a post it labeled "emergency", also in there was matches, bacitracin ointment and tiny bottle of Ibuprofen. Jade took all items and put it in the bag. A weird feeling stopped Jade dead in her tracks, she slung the backpack over her and continued to search the room quickly. Everything else in the room served no use to Jade.

Grabbing her bat the was leaning against Rita's desk she bracing herself to leave the room, but jumped when she heard a noise. It had been mostly silent, with only the rummaging and sound of her boots against the hardwood floor. She soon realized that it was the sound of someone knocking on a door, and was coming from her dorm room.

* * *

Tori woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on the door.

Tori let Alyson Barrett in as soon as she saw her through the peephole, she was covered in blood from head to toe, but she didn't look like she was infected.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked nervously, Alyson sat on the computer chair looking somewhat dazed.

"Yeah, I was attacked by my grandfather." she replied dryly, "I was out for my jog, when I came back he was attacking the family."

"Yeah, I heard on the news, I am so sorry about that." Her yellow shirt was ripped and green jogging pants were covered in patches of reddish-brown dried blood. Tori took a step back, "Okay... shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Alyson didn't answer, she looked confused. Tori began to worry that maybe letting her in wasn't the greatest idea. She just sat in the chair, slightly rocking back and forth. Tori saw what looked like a bite mark or a scratch on her arm and got nervous. As she stared at the bloody student Jade busted into the dorm room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jade practically yelled. "Get out now!" Alyson didn't budge at all when Jade came in screaming. She sat with her head down, faintly rocking.

"Is that a fucking bite mark?!" Jade asked, pointing at her arm, "Tori you let a zombie into the room?!"

Tori rubbed at her bare arms idly, ignoring the raised hairs that his fingers ran over.

"Hello! Earth to Tori!" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "You let a zombie in! What would posses you to-"

"She's not a zombie!," Tori interrupted, "Has she attacked us? No!"

"Oh cause being covered in blood with a bite mark is normal?," asked Jade, rolling her eyes.

"No it's not but," Tori said. "She isn't a zombie, she just got hurt, it could be a scratch or a cut or a-"

"Tori! A scratch is worse!" the Goth snapped back.

"She needs a doctor," Tori told her, raising her hands clearly irritated.

"She needs to get the fuck out of here!" Jade complained.

"Always so bossy!" Tori mumbled under her breath.

"Bossy?! BOSSY!" Jade snapped, she tossed her bat onto the floor. "Sorry, for caring about you and trying to protect you!"

"Whatever Jade," Tori told her, rolling her eyes vividly.

The sound of Alyson hitting the ground is what stopped the couple from bickering.

"You see Vega! She's dead!"

"How do you even know? She could of just passed out!"

"Oh okay, yep you are so right. She isn't dead, nope she's just tired because she passed out!" Jade responded sarcastically.

"Why can't you just trust me?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"I do trust you!" Jade replied, "But for fucks sake! You let a zombie in the room."

"She's just laying there!"

"Yeah, cause she hasn't turned yet," Jade told her. "Just you wait."

"In all seriousness, if she is, do you really want to wait?."

"Okay Alyson, you need to go." Jade said, she turned to Alyson who was now standing and had her head down, not making a sound.

"Alyson, you okay?" Tori asked.

"She's dead," Jade said, deliberately sounding arrogant.

"Maybe she's thinking," the Latina argued.

"Maybe she's thinking," Jade said mockingly, "Did you take any of Cat's pills? No, she's very much dead!"

"I am just trying to think positive!"

"Well, you're positively thinking like an idiot."

The couple continued to bicker about the situation

They stopped when they heard a snarl. They both turned suddenly, Tori's eyes enlarged with surprise at Alyson. Howling loudly, her perfect, and unhurt face was now deranged and she was huffing and puffing uncontrollably. Tori's body froze and her stomach twisted in panic. She started to scream, Alyson jumped and lunged towards her.

* * *

**A/N:** I plan on updating soon, I cannot promise when but I am working on more chapters because like I said I am really going fond of the story. Btw, you guys are awesome :D


	6. Chapter 5: Badass Duo

**A/N:** Enjoy and enjoy! Time to see what Robbie and Andre have been doing. Please leave a review, they are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Badass Duo**

* * *

_"Checkpoint Alpha you copy? Over."_

The sound of the radio crackling along with that voice flowed into Robbie's consciousness, making him open his eyes. Blinking he forced himself to focus on his surroundings. He was sitting on top the toilet, hungry and exhausted. Andre sat with his back wedged against the bathroom door, feet pressed into the floor in front of him, pushing his full weight back, to hold the door against the relentless thrashing from the other side. He was surprised Robbie was able to nod off with all of this happening. His cut had stopped bleeding, it wasn't as deep as Robbie made it out to be earlier.

"Well look who is awake! Robbie, we have to do something."

Robbie looked up at the broken bathroom window, "Did you hear that?" The window was just above the toilet and although it wasn't big, it wasn't small either. He wondered if there was help coming after all. They had called the cops before the phone lines went out, nobody could be reached but he thought maybe Jade had called them. "I think help is coming."

"Robbie, I'm too busy using all my strength to keep this door closed."

The radio crackled to life again "Checkpoint Alpha, do you copy? Over."

"Andre, I'm not going crazy, tell me you heard that?"

"Yeah, I did, listen Robbie, can you fit through the window?"

Robbie stood on the toilet and looked up at the window, grabbing a towel he removed away any excess glass that could cut him. Just as he did that the thrashing against the door stopped and Andre sighed in relief.

"I only ask because I was too big to fit through it, that's why I cut my arm."

Robbie looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm sure I can fit."

"Be careful, its hell out there."

Slowly Andre stood up, careful not to trip over the fallen towels on the floor. He stretched before speaking again, "You have a first aid kit in here or anything?" He kneeled in front of the sink and opened up the lower cabinet. Inspecting it again he pulled out a first aid kit and was slightly disappointed to see that it was nearly empty. "Don't you and Adam ever restock on anything?"

"Adam doesn't live here, why would he buy anything?"

"Haha, I'm just saying, he is over here a lot, right?" he asked not quite believing the whole situation.

Andre started to burst out laughing. Robbie gawked and gave him a mystifying look.

"Glad you're finding this entire situation funny."

"Dead people are coming back to life! People are eating each other! The world is in chaos." Andre couldn't help but start to sob, "I'm never seeing my family again."

"Come on Andre!" Robbie said, trying to reassure his friend, "It's gonna be alright!"

"I know Robbie…" Andre was evidently not convinced, but seemed to gather himself somewhat. Pulling out his phone he saw that it was 4:30 and that he had one bar. "Oh! I have signal, its shit but I can at least call Jade."

Holding the phone with all his might he frantically waited for someone to pick up as it rang. It let out a lurid sigh when he realized that his cell battery was dying.

"The truck!" Robbie gasped, as he climbed on top of the toilet.

"What truck?! Where are you going?!"

Robbie ignored Andre's questions. Lifting himself up to look out the broken mirror, he couldn't believe the horrid sight. The bathroom window faced the back of his apartment where he could see the parking lot. Cars were crashed into each other and the light grey concrete was colored with blood. Behind the fence of the complex were other apartments, the one furthest from them was curling smoke into the sky, it was burning violently. Looking left and right he saw nobody in sight and wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

_"Checkpoint Alpha come in Checkpoint Alpha! Over."_

_"Checkpoint Alpha I repeat! Do you read me!?"_

Looking around he could see the parking lot was deserted. The weak radio crackle, the whistling wind and the building fire was all he could hear. This was unsettling, this was Hollywood and Robbie knew that there should be more sounds. But there wasn't a peep. He squinted his eyes to see where the voice on the radio was coming from. On the far left near the exit of his complex he saw it. Robbie never thought that in a million years that the random splotches of army green, brown, and gray would make him so happy. However, the happiness quickly faded when he realized that the truck was just as uninhabited as the parking lot. Robbie's heart sank, help was either gone or dead.

Stepping down he looked at Andre, "How bad is it out there?" he asked, still fiddling with his cellphone trying to find a way to get any type of connection.

Robbie again ignored his question, "You hear that?"

"All I hear is the sound of my heart pounding," Andre gestured at the door still being thrashed, "And this brain eater."

"I think that the military is here."

"Oh yeah! Cause I hear gunshots right now." Andre said with a chuckle. "Nobody is outside."

"Yes there is just listen."

"Listen? What am I exactly listening for?"

"The radio communication."

"So you think the military is here?"

"I'm not sure." Robbie nodded, his lower lip trembling slightly. "If they were, they aren't anymore?"

"Seems unlikely."

"Why do say that?" Robbie asked, but before Andre could answer the crackling noises were heard again.

_"Checkpoint Alpha come in. Are you there? I repeat are you there?! Do you read me!? Over!"_

"So that's what you heard?" asked Andre with a glimmer of hope.

Robbie made is way up towards the window again, "They were here. The truck is near the exit. But I'm going to check it out, there may be weapons in there." Without looking back Robbie climbed out the window, not a soul was in sight. The small patch of grass where he stood had scattered bullet casings everywhere. With all the courage he could muster, he made his way towards the truck.

* * *

"Vega, I swear if you let in another zombie I am seriously going to reconsider taking you to Six Flags." Tori rolled her eyes at Jade.

"What the hell is going on?" Tori whispered to herself.

"Well Tori, it is pretty obvious at this point."

"Yeah... well, that's not what I mean Jade. I mean, why is this happening. How?"

Tori's question went without reply as Jade was too distracted by the constant pounding.

"Tor, when I count to three I'm going to grab the bat, you open the door and well let's hope I can knock her out with it." A heavy sweat ran down Tori's forehead, resulting from an integration of physical excursion and fear. This was a nightmare and she just wanted to wake up already.

"Vega?! Okay?"

Tori nodded. "I don- okay, I understand." Tori said, keeping her voice low and even, trying not to show how terrified she was. Regardless of her trying, Jade could sense that Tori was a mess. A million thoughts had ran through her mind about the entire situation. She shook her head though, trying to get it together the best way she could. They had managed to get Alyssa in the bathroom when she lunged at them. Now she was in a frenzy, thrashing against the door. The both of them knew eventually she would bust out of there.

Jade sighed, "Alrighty, one... two...!" she paused for a moment, looking at Tori it was evident that her eyes were glassy and could see the tears ready to fall. "Three..."

It seemed like a blur, Jade let go of the door and sprinted for the bat. Getting into a stance she waited for Alyssa to break down the door. Tori was struggling to keep it shut, Jade gave her a nod and Tori opened the door.

Something wasn't right, Jade was expecting another lunge but she was just snarling and didn't step out of the bathroom.

"Why isn't she attacking us?"

"We should just leave her, close the door and make our way to Trina's room."

Jade ignored Tori, noticing how different Alyssa seemed compared to the other zombies. "What's that green stuff?"

"What green stuff?"

"Her mouth…"

Tori tilted her head as she observed Alyssa. Her mouth wasn't foaming like the rest of them, there was a green slime that was dripping from her lips. Also her pace had drastically changed since the door was opened. "Maybe she isn't a zombie yet? Maybe she's still transforming?"

"Her arm is practically coming off where she was bitten," Jade deadpanned, "Pretty sure she surpassed transforming and is a full blown zombie."

The sound of a gunshot going off startled Jade and she began to swing at Alyssa. Hitting her on the head with the bat over and over until the girl became limp and stopped making sounds. Tori stared in horror at the scene, blood splattered on the floor, wall and Jade's boots.

Someone began to knock on their dorm room door which brought Tori back to reality. "Please go away..." Tori whispered fearfully, at this point she had zero hope. That's when she heard it and it made her feel a bit better.

"Tor! Tor! Jadey! Open up! It's me Cat!"

"Jesus fucking Christ why so loud?!" Tori yelled, Cat's voice was booming, louder than the snarling zombies.

Dropping the bat to the ground Jade pushed the desk from the door and opened it slightly. Trina made no time pushing it almost knocking Jade down and came into the room with Cat trailing behind her.

"Sooo, you can't just wait until I open the fucking door Trina?!"

"I couldn't be in the hallway any longer…" she looked up thoughtfully, "I should have waited." She saw the expression in Jade's eye, anger to sympathy real quick. "Everything is a mess." Her voice was lifeless.

"Where's Sam and Beck?" Tori asked.

"Yeah did you guys ever hear from Robbie and Andre?" Jade added.

"Sam and Beck decided to raid a room without thinking. I... I didn't want to stay and become food so I booked it here with Cat" stammered the Trina.

"Yeah! I have this magic voice-" Jade grabbed the megaphone so fast and was about to scream at Cat, but calmed herself down.

Jade gritted through her teeth, "Cat. This draws attention. Too much attention."

"Sorry Jadey!" Cat exclaimed in a whispered voice. "I found it on the floor!"

"Where is the blonde and the idiot?" Jade asked jokingly, but her face twisted as she pointed at the puppy Cat cradled with her left hand. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's Casper!" Cat gasped excitedly as she held up the pup with two hands. Jade was not amused.

"Trina, where is Sam and Beck?" Tori asked trying to maintain her posture.

"I think they should be here-" Just as Trina was about to finish Sam and Beck came bursting through the door. Panting and gasping for air they quickly blocked the door with the desk again.

The duo both fell to the floor, clearly exhausted.

"So, where is all the crap you were going to loot? Hmm?" Trina asked sarcastically.

They didn't answer because they both felt stupid. Trina clearly stated before, rummaging through a room with a flight of zombies on their tail was beyond idiotic.

Tori wasted no more time to giving Trina a big hug, "I'm glad you're okay. You weren't bit or anything right? Where's Ky-"

"So Jade, you guys alright?" Sam inquired between breaths, trying to change the subject.

Cat pointed at Alyson's body. "What happened to her?"

"Yeah Jade, what happened? Did she try to flirt with Tori?" Beck arrogantly asked.

Jade shot him a death glare.

"Where's Kyle?" Tori whispered, but it was no use to, everyone heard her question.

The room fell soundless for a moment.

"What's the issue?" Jade demanded.

"The issue is, I'm going to be a single mother."

The gang all responded at once.

"Holy crap, you're pregnant!?" Jade &amp; Beck both said in disbelief.

"Oh god Trina I'm sorry." Tori said, hugging her sister once more.

"Yay! A puppy and a baby!" Cat shouted in excitement.

It was Sam who was last to speak, "Trina I'm sorry, he was a zombie… I really had no choice."

Trina didn't say anything, she kept her arms crossed, and had a look of uncertainty painted on her face.

"What do you we do now?" Beck asked and his question went unanswered for another half an hour. The six of them sat in various spots in the room, using a towel they tried to cover Alyson's body to the best of their ability.

_Hello, hello, anybody hear me?_

"The hell was that?!" Beck yelled. Casper started barking and Sam walked to the window.

"It's coming from outside."

"It sounded like Robbie." Cat asked, running to hide behind Sam.

"Robbie?!" Jade and Tori yelled in unison.

"The hell is going on!" Beck yelled as he raced to the window to peer through, "I don't see anything."

Trina cleared her throat and pointed at the megaphone on the floor besides her, "Can't you use this to yell back?" she asked confused.

Beck grabbed the megaphone and as soon as he did Jade snatched it from his hands, "Gimmie that."

Sam opened the window and the gang huddled as they looked outside, something was going on past the parking lot in the wooded area. The trees were moving, and the sounds of twigs breaking were going near. Jade didn't want to use the megaphone until she had to.

"Distract them!"

Jade looked perplexed before using the megaphone, "What? Who? There is nobody outside."

That's when they heard it, a horn blaring, and Robbie's voice was getting louder, repeating the same phrase over and over.

'Distract them! Distract them!"

Crashing out of the woods like Rambo was Robbie driving the once abandoned military truck. Andre was holding on to dear life onto the heavy weapon mounted to the roof. Jade could see blood sprayed onto the torrent that provided access from the rear of the vehicle to the gun. Like clockwork zombies poured from the woods behind them and out of the sides of the campus. Some running, others walking and even a few crawlers.

The scene in front of them was something out of the movie, the entire gang stood with their mouths hanging open. Tori held out her hand and Jade handed her the megaphone.

"Huh Robbie, where did you get the freaking army truck?" she asked, but her question went unanswered.

The sound of Andre shooting eliminated the silence in the area and grew louder once responded

"Guys, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"We see that," Beck muttered to himself.

Jade hesitated before taking the device from Tori and clicking it again, "Have Andre spray those bastards away. I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffhanger... I know... sorry! Let me know what you think. Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
